cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viertes Regime
border |formationdate = 04/25/2007 |alliance = Menotah |team = Black |languages = French, English |government = Monarchy |ruler = Viertes Regime |religion = Christianity |currency = Euro |statisticsdate= 9-06-11 |rank = 5,479 |infra = 6999.99 |tech = 1376.34 |litrate = 100 |landarea = 3,035.448 mile diameter. 811.640 in purchases, -168.857 in modifiers, 2,392.665 in growth |nationstrength = 29,401.109 |totalpop = 85,762 Supporters |civilians = 70,762 |soldiers = 15,000 |soldiereff = 29,160 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Viertes Regime is a sizeable, well developed, and ancient nation at 1595 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Viertes Regime work diligently to produce Uranium and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Viertes Regime is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Viertes Regime has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Viertes Regime allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Viertes Regime. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Viertes Regime will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. War History In no particular order: Alliance History Heroes of Gaming Viertes Regime has not been in many alliances in its time in which it was not leadership. Originally, it started out on its own, being a rogue nation with no affiliation to anyone or anything. Then, within several days of its creation, it joined Heroes of Gaming (HoG), and was there since its creation until December 2007. It was voted on the HoG Consul and served until the disbandment of HoG. Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Following the other leaders of HoG, it joined the MCXA, and served as a basic member there, with nothing specifically notable ever taking place. MCXA was a good temporary home for the shattered leadership of the former HeroesofGaming. Element While only a short while after its joining of MCXA, it helped in the foundation of a new alliance, Element (EMT), and worked with several older allies to help build it rapidly. It was a Triumvirate leader until the War of the Coalition, where it left Element with many other nations to reform Heroes of Gaming (See section 2.3.1). During Viertes Regime's tenure in Element, danizduhman served as a Triumvirate leader, and for the approximate year of leadership, had a relatively peaceful time, only allowing Element to serve in 2 wars, only one of which Viertes Regime vote for. War of the Coalition Seeing the atrocities being committed against the NpO, danizduhman, along with other members of Element leadership, simultaneously resigned and reformed HeroesOfGaming, immediately picking sides by signing a MADP (Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact) with Vox Populi (2nd). HoG fought on the side of the Friends > Infra side, and Viertes Regime itself fought primarily with Tempest and UPN. After a week of intense fighting, and more than 1000 infrastructure lost, the citizens of Viertes Regime were still not in anarchy. Through negotiations with UPN, Viertes Regime became an official Prisoner of War. The Coalition, however, did not recognize Viertes Regime's PoW status, and had the Old Guard declare war on all former HoG nations. The leaders of Viertes Regime foresaw this during negotiations, and had its people engage in peace mode. The nation spent roughly a week in peace mode, where the nation came out of peace mode after talks with leadership of the Old Guard. Viertes Regime was allowed a white peace, with few surrender terms. The Dark Evolution Almost immediately after the War of the Coalition, Viertes Regime applied for The Dark Evolution membership. Viertes Regime was held in high regard by many current Evolutionists, and the then Prime Minister of Foreign Affairs was leaving the alliance. Viertes Regime was appointed the PMoFA position, which was later upgraded to Imperial Director of Foreign Affairs for the Dark Evolution. After a few internal and external problems concerning another Imperial Director, HavoK was forced to resign as Imperial Director of War. Another Director, Terminal, left for personal reasons. This left open two different spots. AngryRaccoon, the then Regent, had become inactive, and while filling in the new holes within the government structure of DE, Viertes Regime was appointed the Regent position within the Dark Evolution. In late March, the government of Viertes Regime came to transitional phase, in which Viertes Regime did not want the responsibility of the position of Imperial Regent position within the Dark Evolution anymore, and wished for a more relaxed role in a different alliance. Umbrella After the departure of Viertes Regime, the leader, danizduhman, submitted an application to the nations of Umbrella, hoping there his people could find themselves a home. They were accepted, and spent a little more than a month within Umbrella before the citizens of Viertes Regime put in a petition for government review. This stated that the people of Viertes Regime wished to have more influence in the world, and wished to have more of an organizational and leadership position within whatever alliance they were in. Itova danizduhman contacted such nations as rustoria, Zikawe, and the New Revelation in order to see if they would be interested in starting an alliance of their own. They were, and plans got started for this new found alliance. The alliance, named Itova, launched on April 15, 2009, with gawz_one, coolgreen44, and danizduhman serving as the acting Triumvirate of Itova. Itova entered the Karma War to assist Umbrella in taking out the lower tiers of the Ordinary Men Fighting Giants, which was done with brutal fashion. The combined forces of Umbrella, the Order of the Paradox, and Itova were overwhelmingly effective. The citizens of Viertes Regime, appalled that they were forced to use nuclear force on a lesser opponent, killing thousands, decided that a time of isolation would be best. The nation of Viertes Regime went inactive from day to day politics of the planet, being active only within its own borders. Heroes of Gaming (2nd) During the isolation of Viertes Regime, coolgreen44 of Zikawe decided that stagnation within the ranks had become rampant through Itova. In a massive wave of change, he took Itova back to its roots, changing capitals and changing their official name back to HeroesOfGaming. In the attempt to spark additional activity, coolgreen44 contacted danizduhman requesting he and his nation return to assist in making the HeroesOfGaming name good again. danizduhman, after much thought, put it up to a vote of the citizens of Viertes Regime. After 48 hours, it was decided that they were to return to attempt to make the once glorious alliance a top contender once again. This went on for about a year, before coolgreen44 resigned from politics completely, allowing the citizens of Zikawe to fade into obscurity. Once that happened, danizduhman came to the conclusion that alone he could not run HoG anymore, and decided to merge into Menotah, to be alongside longtime friend, Joey67500. Menotah On October 20, 2010, HeroesofGaming officially merged into Menotah. danizduhman assumed the title, "Hero of Menotah", and proceeded to fall into the background. He has served as a member of the Menotah Parliament since joining, and serves mostly as an advisor, enjoying his time in more than likely permanent retirement. Past and Current flags of Viertes Regime HeroesofGaming Flag MCXA Flag Element Flag Dark Evolution Flag Umbrella Flag Itova Flag Menotah Flag